Carta de Mary
A Carta de Mary (Mary's Letter, no original em inglês) é um importante item de Silent Hill 2. A carta foi escrita por Mary Shepherd-Sunderland, enquanto essa já estava em estado terminal de uma misteriosa doença. A carta foi feita para ser entregue a James Sunderland, seu marido, no entanto, é o mistério da carta que faz com que James vá para Silent Hill . É um dos primeiros itens que James recebe e, dependendo de qual final o jogador fizer, também é o último item. No início, a carta termina na linha que diz "Waiting for you..." ("Esperando por você ..."), o que leva James a crer que Mary esteja viva e esperando por ele em Silent Hill, enquanto que a última carta revela que ela, na verdade, foi escrita pouco antes de sua morte. A carta (original em inglês) :"In my restless dreams, :I see that town. :Silent Hill. :You promised me you'd take me :there again someday. :But you never did. :Well, I'm alone there now... :In our 'special place'... :Waiting for you... :Waiting for you to :come to see me. :But you never do. :And so I wait, wrapped in my :cocoon of pain and loneliness. :I know I've done a terrible :thing to you. Something you'll :never forgive me for. :I wish I could change :that, but I can't. :I feel so pathetic and ugly :laying here, waiting for you... :Every day I stare up at the cracks :in the ceiling and all I can think :about is how unfair it all is... :The doctor came today. :He told me I could go :home for a short stay. :It’s not that I'm getting better. :It’s just that this may be :my last chance... :I think you know what I mean... :Even so, I'm glad to be coming :home. I've missed you terribly. :But I'm afraid, James. :I'm afraid you don't really :want me to come home. :Whenever you come see me, :I can tell how hard it is on you... :I don't know if you :hate me or pity me... :Or maybe I just disgust you... :I'm sorry about that. :When I first learned that :I was going to die, I just :didn't want to accept it. :I was so angry all the time and I :struck out at everyone I loved most. :Especially you, James. :That's why I understand :if you do hate me. :But I want you to :know this, James. :I'll always love you. :Even though our life together had :to end like this, I still wouldn't :trade it for the world. We had :some wonderful years together. :Well, this letter has gone on :too long, so I'll say goodbye. :I told the nurse to give :this to you after I'm gone. :That means that as you read :this, I'm already dead. :I can't tell you to remember me, :but I can't bear for you to :forget me. :These last few years since I :became ill... I'm so sorry for :what I did to you, did to us... :You've given me so much and :I haven't been able to return :a single thing. :That's why I want you to live :for yourself now. :Do what's best for you, James. :James... :You made me happy... A carta (tradução livre) :"Em meus sonhos agitados, :eu vejo aquela cidade. :Silent Hill. :Você me prometeu que ia me levar :lá novamente algum dia. :Mas você nunca fez isso. :Bem, agora eu estou lá sozinha... :No nosso 'lugar especial'... :Esperando por você... :Esperando que você :venha me ver. :Mas você nunca veio. :E mesmo assim eu espero, envolta em meu :casulo de dor e solidão. :Eu sei que eu fiz uma coisa :terrível a você. Algo que você nunca :vai me perdoar por ter feito. :Eu gostaria de poder mudar :isso, mas eu não posso. :Me sinto tão patética e feia, :que aqui, esperando por você... :Todos os dias eu olho para as rachaduras :no teto e tudo que eu posso pensar :é sobre o quão injusto tudo isso é... :O médico veio hoje. :Ele me disse que eu poderia ir para casa :para uma estadia curta. :Não é que eu esteja ficando melhor. :É que esta pode ser :minha última chance... :Acho que você sabe o que quero dizer... :Mesmo assim, estou feliz por estar chegando em casa. :Eu senti sua falta terrivelmente. :Mas eu tenho medo, James. :Eu tenho medo que você realmente não :queira que eu volte pra casa. :Sempre que você vem me ver, :Eu posso dizer o quanto é difícil pra você... :Eu não sei se você :me odeia ou tem pena de mim... :Ou talvez apenas nojo... :Eu sinto muito por isso. :Quando eu soube que :Eu ia morrer, eu só :não queria aceitar isso. :Eu estava com tanta raiva o tempo todo :e eu descontava em todos os que eu mais amava. :Especialmente você, James. :É por isso que eu entendo :se você me odiar. :Mas eu quero que você :saiba disso, James. :Eu sempre vou te amar. :Mesmo que nossa vida juntos tenha :que acabar assim, eu ainda não o trocaria :por todo um mundo. Tivemos :alguns anos maravilhosos juntos. :Bem, esta carta já está tomando :muito seu tempo, então eu vou dizer adeus. :Eu disse a enfermeira para entrega-la :para você depois que eu me for. :Isso significa que, enquanto você lê :isso, eu já estarei morta. :Eu não posso te dizer para se lembrar de mim, :mas eu não posso suportar que você :me esqueça. :Estes últimos anos, desde que eu :fiquei doente... Eu sinto muito pelo :que fiz a você, não por nós... :Você me deu tanto e :eu não fui capaz de retribuir :uma única coisa. :É por isso que eu quero que você viva :por si mesmo agora. :Faça o que é melhor para você, James. :James... :Você me fez feliz..." Curiosidades thumb|250px|A carta em branco. * Jeremy Blaustein, tradutor da carta, revelou em uma entrevista que Monica Taylor Horgan, dubladora de ambas Mary e Maria, chorou depois de narrar a carta de Mary. http://www.gamesetwatch.com/2010/03/interview_the_life_and_games_o.php * Verificando a letra com frequência, juntamente com a foto de Mary, irá aumentar as chances de se obter o final "Leave" do jogo. * Se o jogador verificar a carta, James afirmará que é a letra na carta é a de Mary, no entanto, após a luta com Eddie Dombrowski toda a escrita desaparece, deixando James com um pedaço de papel em branco. Depois de ver o vídeo no Quarto 312 do Hotel Lakeview, o papel em branco desaparece completamente. Finalmente, depois de James encontrar o Pyramid Head, pela última vez, o envelope também desaparece. Categoria:De A a Z Categoria:Anotações Categoria:Anotações de Silent Hill 2 Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens de Silent Hill 2